


Helping Hand

by RoseNox98



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 10 years later, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa Shiota's class has a guest speaker, things get a little out of hand after class.</p><p> </p><p>Post Assassination Classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Professor Shiota's students were surprised when they walked into the classroom one Thursday morning.  
  
It wasn't the sight of the small man sharpening a deadly looking knife, or the guns that were broken down on top of his desk, right next to the Roll Book and cup of pencils.  
  
Rather, it was the way Nagisa seemed to be buzzing, like he was excited about something.  
  
The class took note, nervous about what had made the assassin turned teacher so excited.  
  
They were saved from asking, however, by a red haired man walking into the room, speaking as he looked down at a scrap of paper in his hand.  
  
"Is this professor Shiota's class-" He cut himself off, looking up.

  
His eyes went to Nagisa at once, noting how his stance was firm, the power in his small frame unmistakable. He had never seen him in front of his class before, but the way the teacher held himself reminded Karma of the last mission they had gone on together.

  
Nagisa was looking at him, his eyes lit up and a small smile on his face.  
  
He motioned for Karma to enter, and turned back to his students.  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet Karma Akabane, he's going to speak for us today."

Karma took the empty chair at the head of the room while Nagisa sat behind his desk, picking up his cup of tea and bringing it to his lips, only to stop short with a sigh.  
  
"I have to ask, did you poison the whole pot, or just my mug?"  
  
His voice was calm, amused even, and his students all groaned, a few of them sagging back in their seats.  
  
"How did you know?" one boy asked, his hair cut into a Mohawk.  
  
Nagisa smiles slightly, eyes cutting over to Karma briefly. "Cyanide has a very destructive smell. I would recommend a brew of foxglove and nightshade leaves, with the juice from the berries for color. Not only would the mix mimic my tea in smell and color, it would also be much more effective than diluting a poison in a liquid."  
  
Karma was staring at Nagisa, mouth slightly open. He sounded just like Koro-sensei, giving tips on his own assassination with an easy smile. "At any rate," Nagisa said as he pulled a thermos out of his bag and taking a sip. "It's time to start class."  
  
The bell rang as he picked up a familiar black roll book, flipping it open past Koro-sensei's hand writing to list of new names.  
  
\----------------------  
By the time the bell rang, Karma was done with his political talk, sipping on some of the non-poisoned tea.  
  
The students started to slowly trickle out of the class, one of the bigger guys trying to get Nagisa with a knife, thrown at his chest.  
  
 Karma tensed, but before he could shout out a warning Nagisa had caught the knife by the blade between two fingers and threw it back, the tip lodging deeply into the middle of the dart board on the wall, mere inches from the student's head.  
  
"Nice try Kazumi, Have a safe trip home."  
  
"Have a good day sir!" a few called out as they left, Kazumi pocketing his knife with a grumbled farewell before leaving.  
  
Karma waited until the last one left to move, closing the door to the classroom.  
  
He turned, and had an armful of blue haired teacher a moment later, Nagisa's face pressed to his chest.  
  
"I missed you," he said in to his shirt, hugging Karma tighter.  
  
Karma settled one hand on top of Nagisa's head, fingers lightly running through his sky blue hair, while the other went to the small of his back, pressing lightly.  
  
"I missed you, too, Nagisa. I wanted to come sooner, but things have been so crazy."  
  
Nagisa perched his chin on Karma's chest, looking up at him. "How many now?"  
  
He didn't need to specify, they both knew what he was asking.  
  
"18, as of last week."  
  
Nagisa hummed, fingers creeping up Karma's chest. "I only have 16."  
  
Only Nagisa Shiota could look so cute while pouting about his kill count, Karma thought, letting his fingers run over Nagisa’s cheek.

Ten years had taken a school crush and changed into something deeper, more powerful, than they had hoped, but Karma was glad of it.

Nagisa was looking at him with a tenderness in his eyes that was all too familiar to Karma, the smaller man turning his head into Karma’s touch.

The corner of Karma’s lips twitched up into a smile, but his eyes were full of heat.

Three months had really been too long to be apart from his partner.

Nagisa caught the look and smirked, and in a flash he had ducked out of Karma’s hold and was halfway across the classroom.

Karma smirked and followed; he loved the chase.

They circled the classroom, running at first, then slowly, eyeing the other up, intentions clear.

The chase went on for several minutes, Nagisa slipping over the top of a desk at one point to escape.

Karma eventually caught him, pinning Nagisa against his desk with a wolfish grin.

“I caught you.”

Nagisa grinned, squirming in place a little. “Well, what are you going to do now, Mr. Akabane?”

The use of his surname made Karma bare his teeth playfully, leaning in close enough that he was breathing against Nagisa’s lips.

“Whatever I can get away with, _sir_.”

Nagisa growled and tugged at Karma’s collar, pulling him down and closing the gap between their lips, sighing into the kiss.

It had been way too long.

Nagisa kept a hold of Karma’s suit jacket, and Karma let his own hands settle on Nagisa’s hips, wasting no time coaxing his lover’s lips open.

Nagisa let him in with a small noise, gripping at him tighter, and Karma shifted his hands, taking only a few seconds to fondle his pert ass before he slipped his hands around the backs of Nagisa’s thighs, hoisting him up onto his desk without breaking the kiss.

Nagisa wrapped his legs around Karma’s hips, pulling him as close as he could be under the circumstance.

Karma teased Nagisa, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled back, only to dive back in, stealing the breath from his lungs. 

By the time Nagisa tugged at Karma's hair to pull him back, they were both gasping, lips dark and wet with spit. 

 

They were still close enough that their foreheads and noses touched, breathing in each other’s air in harsh pants.

 

Karma got one look at Nagisa's lust dark eyes, the glint in them almost predatory, and groaned, ducking his head against Nagisa's neck, pressing a line of kisses to the bolt of his jaw. 

 

Nagisa moaned, tipping his head to the side to give Karma more room, his hands working at pushing Karma's jacket off his shoulders. 

 

It hit the floor behind Karma with a soft thump, and Nagisa balled one hand in the back of Karma's white dress shirt, the other going back to his hair. 

 

Karma smirked against his neck and worked at getting Nagisa's tie and waistcoat off, untucking his shirt once it was open so he could get his hands on bare skin, warm and smooth. 

 

Nagisa moaned loudly when Karma's hands crept up to his chest, arching into the touch when he started pinching at his nipples. 

 

Karma chuckled lowly, the sound sending shivers down Nagisa's spine and lighting a fire in his blood, heat curling low in his gut. 

 

Nagisa followed Karma's lead and moved his hands, tugging at his shirt. 

 

When it didn't give, Nagisa huffed, moving to work Karma's belt open, his crisp black suit pants sagging low on his hips as soon as the buckle came free. 

 

Karma groaned, liking where Nagisa was going, and pushed his hips forward into Nagisa's hand. 

 

Any reservations the teacher had about what was and wasn't expectable in the classroom promptly flew out the window at the feel of him, already half hard in his briefs. 

 

Nagisa pulled back, raising an eyebrow at his lover and he gave him a light squeeze. 

 

"What? You're just as hot as a teacher as you are as an assassin."

 

Seeing the dangerous side of the outwardly laid back male turned Karma on more than it should have, and seeing Nagisa stop not only one but two assassination attempts over the course of the class had Karma on edge.

 

Nagisa blushed at the comment, rubbing against Karma a little harder, making him groan, head falling forward to rest on Nagisa's shoulder as he thrust his hips against his lover's hand. 

 

Out in the hall, the lunch bell rang. 

 

Nagisa turned his head, nipping at the shell of Karma's ear. "Touch me."

 

It was an order, not a question, but it was one that Karma was more than happy to follow, undoing Nagisa's belt with shaking hands.

 

Nagisa faltered when he finally had Karma’s hot palm on him, sucking a sharp breath in through his teeth, exhaling a ragged moan.

 

The heat in his gut coiled tighter as Karma thumbed at the wet patch on his boxers, climax just a few stokes away.

 

Karma wasn’t fairing much better, fingers digging into Nagisa’s hip nails biting at his skin.

 

Nagisa shook, gasping Karma’s name into his neck as he came apart under his hand.

 

Karma groaned, close, and rocked into Nagisa’s hand.

 

The door to the classroom opened, and they froze, turning their heads to see their former teacher standing in the doorway, not even phased by what he had walked in on. It wasn’t the first time-more like the sixth time-and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

 

Karasuma blinked at them. “Should I come back later?”

 

“No,” Nagisa said at the same time Karma yelled, “Yes, leave.”

 

“Karma!” Nagisa scolded, his legs falling from around his lover’s waist. “This is my classroom, I can say who can and can’t come in it.”

Karasuma rolled his eyes when Karma just purred at that. “I didn’t know you liked to control that kind of thing, _Shiota-Sensei._ ”

 

“Karma!” Nagisa cried, utterly embarrassed as he pushed Karma away, blushing darkly as he slipped off the desk and set about righting himself, ignoring the wet feel to his underwear.

 

“If you two insist on doing that in public, could you at least lock the door?” Karasuma spoke up, eyebrow raised.

 

Nagisa shot a look at Karma, fingers hastily working at redoing his buttons. He was supposed to have locked it.

 

Karma just shrugged, not caring that his shirt was half open, though he had redone his belt. “Whoops?”

 

Nagisa narrowed his eyes into a deadly glare; the effect ruined by the dark flush on his cheeks and the fresh bites on his neck, and then looked to their former teacher.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Karasuma-Sensei, I forget we were meeting for lunch today.”

 

The older man inclined his head towards Karma. “I can see why it slipped your mind. Welcome back, Karma.”

 

 

Irina walked in as Nagisa buttoned the last button on his waistcoat, looping her arm through her husband’s as the young teacher ran his hands down the front of it to smooth out wrinkles.

 

He would have looked like the picture perfect respectable teacher, if not for his kiss swollen lips, messy hair and flushed cheeks.

 

Karma looked significantly more ruffled, cheeks flushed and clothes rumpled even as he finally started doing up the buttons on his shirt.

 

She whistled. “You walked in on them again? No fair.” She pouted her lips, leaning her head on Karasuma’s shoulders.

 

Nagisa smiled at her in greeting as he redid his tie, the stooped down to pick up Karma’s jacket.

 

Nagisa handed it to him, close enough to see that Karma was still hard.

 

Nagisa righted Karma’s buttons, taking any excuse to be close to him.

“Sorry,” he whispered, lips hardly moving, as he glanced down.

 

“Later,” Karma answered back, just as lowly, though the want was still burning in his golden eyes.

 

Irina cleared her throat. “We get it, boys, you want to fuck each other. Now can we go?”

 

Karma just rolled his eyes, but followed Nagisa as he went to join their teachers.

 

“Miss, Hellabitch, how nice to see you,” Karma greeted her at last, making her stick her tongue out in a way that was very becoming of a woman in her thirties. “It’s ‘Mrs’ now, Karma, you know that,” She corrected with a smile, still holding onto Karasuma’s arm as they left the class.

 

Nagisa locked the door, tucking the key back into his pocket, and itched to take Karma’s hand.

 

The school was strict about teachers having personal visitors during school hours, and if Karma was to keep coming back as a guest speaker, it was vital that they remained professional outside of the classroom while on the school grounds.

 

So Nagisa shoved his hands in his pockets instead, and followed the older couple down the hall, Karma keeping step with him.

 

 

Nagisa would have liked to pretend that he didn’t know what he was doing, first by casually playing with the sharp knife included in the napkin wrapped utensil set, gripping the handle lightly as he spun it, but hard enough that it wouldn’t fall.

 

Karma’s attraction to danger wasn’t a secret between them, and Nagisa played on that with idle twirls of the blade.

 

Irina, Karasuma, and Nagisa chatted, while Karma was too busy watching the rotation of the knife.

 

When their drinks arrived, Nagisa didn’t think anything of it when a drop of water rolled over his lip, licking it away with a swift flick of his tongue.

 

Karma tensed beside him, just a bit, and Nagisa took another long sip of the cold water, this time letting a drop linger, a hand delicately placed on Karma’s thigh under the table as he licked it away, too.

 

Either Karasuma and Irina didn’t notice the display, not likely, or they did and just weren’t saying anything.

 

Karma’s thigh shook a little under Nagisa’s hand, and he cut his eyes over to him, noting the light flush that had taken over the redhead’s cheeks and neck, Karma’s jaw clenched tightly.

 

Nagisa’s mouth went dry, and he tightened his grip for a moment before letting go.

 

Karma cleared his throat and took a sip of water. “Excuse me,” he said as he stood up, thankful that the thick fabric of his slacks hid his arousal as he headed towards the restrooms at the back of the shop.

 

Karma let the door swing shut behind him, not bothering to lock it as he made a beeline for the row of sinks, stopping at the first on and turning the cold water on full blast.

 

He splashed his face with cold water, anything to help the want boiling through him go down to a simmer.

 

Nagisa was too alluring for his own good, and Karma fought down the urge to go back out and ravage him then and there, damn who saw.

 

He took a deep breath, stopping the thought before it rooted.

 

As nice as it was, Karma was the jealous type, and the sight of Nagisa falling apart was for his eyes only.

 

His grip on the edge of the counter tightened, knuckles going white, and Karma continued to take deep, even breaths.

 

His eyes were blown, the gold a dark amber, and his neck was red.

 

He had almost gotten himself under control when the bathroom door opened, the object of his lust slipping in and locking the door with a daft flick of his wrist.

 

Nagisa stalked towards him with a look that was nothing but predatory, and Karma felt a thrill of fear mixed with arousal shoot through him.

 

“Nagisa, what-“ His words died when Nagisa dropped to his knees right in front of him, his hands going right for his belt without preamble.

 

Karma’s blood was racing again in a matter of seconds, and he got hard so fast it actually made him dizzy. His grip on the counter tightened, the edge biting into his palm.

 

“It’s later, Karma. I can’t stand it,” Nagisa told him as he shoved Karma’s pants and underwear down to his knees.

 

“ _You_ can’t stand it?” Karma asked, his words turning into a loud groan when Nagisa wrapped his hand around him, skin to hot skin, and pumped once.

 

“Keep it down,” Nagisa commanded, and Karma nodded. It proved to be easier said than done when Nagisa leaned forward, taking the head of his cock into his warm mouth.

 

Karma tipped his head back, biting down on his lip until he tasted the tang of copper on his tongue. Three months apart from Nagisa really _had_ been too long.

 

Nagisa bobbed his head, taking more of Karma in with each bob until he had taken him to the root, the head of his cock pressed tightly to the back of his throat. He held still for a moment, and then swallowed around him, making it clear that he was trying to be as fast as possible.

 

Karma cursed under his breath, already feeling the heat in his gut start to coil. Speed wouldn’t be a problem, he thought with a tinge of embarrassment. He had been on edge ever since he walked into Nagisa’s class.

 

“Move,” Karma gasped out, digging a hand into Nagisa’s short hair to pull him off.

 

He let him, sucking hard as he pulled off with a wet pop, loud in the otherwise silent room.

 

The crown of Karma’s cock was red and shiny; a thin line of spit connected it to Nagisa’s bottom lip.

 

He nearly lost it at the sight, groaning deep in his throat when Nagisa curled a skilled hand around him again, working him just the way Karma liked it as he caught his breath.

 

Nagisa caught his eyes, holding his gaze as he leaned back in.

 

Karma couldn’t look away, captivated by his stare.

 

Nagisa pressed a hand into the hollow of Karma’s hip when they started to twitch, pinning him in place, nails biting into his skin just enough to remind him to hold still.

 

Karma shook with the effort it took to hold back, on the razor’s edge faster than his pride would have liked, if only to draw the moment out a little longer.

 

“Don’t you hold back on my account,” Nagisa rasped, voice sounding absolutely fucked out, before he took him in to the base again.

 

Karma tighten his grip on Nagisa’s hair in warning, letting out a deep moan as the coil finally snapped, pleasure bursting through him until he was seeing white.

 

He didn’t hear his own babbling, or any of the high whines that he would deny ever making, and by the time he came back to himself Nagisa had already tugged his pants back up and was in the middle of buckling his belt.

 

Karma caught him by the back of the neck, dragging him up for a kiss, tasting himself on Nagisa’s lips.

 

“God, I love you,” he said when they pulled back, making Nagisa smile, blindingly bright.

 

“I love you, too, Karma.”

 

Karma had to let Nagisa go when the blue haired male stepped back, fixing his hair and tugging at his clothes, making himself look like he hadn’t just sucked a cock in a public restroom.

 

Karma followed suit, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out.

 

Once he was done Nagisa held a hand out to him, and Karma was more than happy to take it, lacing their fingers together.

 

Their food had already arrived when they got back to the table, Irina eyeing them with a look that said she knew _exactly_ what they had been doing.

 

Karasuma was as unreadable as ever, eating his curry as if nothing had happened.

 

He waited until everyone had started eating before he spoke up. “You know, Nagisa, this meeting is about more than playing catch up. We have an assignment for you. Both of you.”

 

He took a flash drive out of his pocket, sliding it across the table to Nagisa.

 

Nagisa pocketed it with a glance at Karma, a wicked smile that many people had seen right before they died on his lips. Karma smirked; a mission with Nagisa. This was going to be _fun._  


End file.
